Mr Peabody & Sherman's Summer Adventure
by bull poli
Summary: Its summer! Every kids favorite time or the year. Follow Mr. Peabody and Sherman in their summer vacation. You, can suggest where they go next.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys. I am doing a lot of stories but can manage to do it. Lets start the ADVENTURE!**

.

Sherman woke up early in the morning. He looked at his calender. His eyes widened. It was the first day of summer! Every kids favorite time if the year. He got out of his bed and ran to the living room.

Mr. Peabody: Good morning, Sherman. Hurry up and shower and eat. We are leaving in 30 minutes.

Sherman: Okay Mr. Peabody.

So, he did as told. And after half an hour, they were in a taxi of to the airport.

Sherman: So Mr. Peabody, where are we going?

Mr. Peabody: This holiday, the places we go are a surprise for you. Are you asking cause you thought you were going to meet with Penny?

Sherman: Well, I wanted to kn... Yeah... I wanted to know if we would meet up with Penny.

Mr. Peabody: Well, I do know the Peterson's holiday plan. I could tell you the first place. Hawaii.

Sherman: Really? Yes! I always wanted to go there.

Mr. Peabody: Ah, this summer will feel like it was only day!

Sherman: Yup, you said it Mr. Peabody.

And after 15 minutes, they were at the airport. They got down and entered the airport. They checked in and scan their bags. They got into the departure hall and waited.

Sherman was listening to his Ipod Touch while Mr. Peabody was using his laptop. He was talking to his girlfriend, Helan Pate.

Speaker: FLIGHT AK 47 IS READY FOR DEPARTURE.

Mr. Peabody: Okay Sherman, thats us. Lets go!

Sherman: Yes! Its the beginning of the best holiday ever!

They got into the plane. In 20 minutes, the plane was starting to move. Mr. Peabody was glad cause he didn't need to hear the moaning from Sherman who was talking about when will the plane move.

The plane was now airborne and it was very cold in the airplane. Sherman was wearing his black jacket and didn't notice the chill. But for Mr. Peabody, he was shivering like it was nobodies business.

In the plane, the seats in front of you seat had monitors. There were movies for you to watch. Each passenger had his or her own headphone to watch the movies.

Sherman was watching The Amazing Spider-Man 2 while Mr. Peabody was watching a classic, Back To The Future. And after that, more movies. Soon, lunch. Then a 1 hour nap for the father and son duo. Then another movie. Then, they were waiting to land. It was now evening time and once they land, there was only dinner and bed left, but Sherman was still happy.

It was now landing time, passengers, Happy. Pilots, nerve wracking. Landing a plane might just be the hardest part for pilots, but they still manage to do it. The view of Hawaii with the sunset and lights on looked beautiful from the plane. Sherman, who sat at the window, had a birds eyes view of Hawaii in the evening.

The plane and touch the ground. All passengers are now safe to take out their belts. The duo made their way out of the plane. They got their bags and got out of the airport.

Sherman: Wow, its so beautiful!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, you took the words right out of my mouth. We have plenty to do tomorrow Sherman. Tomorrow.

.

**So, do you like it? Please give me some suggestions on where to go next. I would like to go somewhere every 2 chapters. See ya guys later!**


	2. ITS ME

**Heyo. I am back and not dead. Was planning on giving up cause not a lot of readers and views out there, but i am back so no worry.**

.

Sherman: Ah, okay.

Mr. Peabody: Good. Now lets check into the hotel. I'm sure you will love it!

Sherman: Cool. I can't wait. Should I call a taxi?

Mr. Peabody: Nah, its very close by.

Sherman: Okay, how far is it?

Mr. Peabody: 15 blocks. Not to far.

Sherman: What!? 15 blocks? Are you kidding me?

Mr. Peabody: I just wanna be in this weather because the plane was freezing!

Sherman: You could have told me Mr. Peabody. I would give you my jacket.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, I want you to feel comfortable. I don't want you to freeze. I would rather freeze then you do. Besides, living in Antarctica for a week with no jacket or sweater and only a scarf was worst than the plane. I got a world record for that.

Sherman: Cool, but we better start walking if we don't wanna be walking in the dark.

Mr. Peabody's thoughts: Planning ahead, just like me.

So just like that, they walked. Walked like what seemed for hours, when actually was only 30 minutes. They finally made it to the hotel. They checked in and went to the room. They opened the door and saw a medium sized room. Two beds, a round table with two chairs, a Television on a small table, a mirror and the bathroom. Not to mention the bathtub. Sherman jumped on his bed the minute he reached. Mr. Peabody wanted to tell him that he shouldn't do that but know how tired his boy was, he let it slip.

Mr. Peabody: Okay Sherman, I want to take a bath. I will relax in the hot water. You can watch t.v or Skype with Penny using your ipod. Okay?

Sherman: Okay Mr. Peabody. By the way, this room is amazing.

Mr. Peabody: I find it small cause usually get bigger rooms for my business trips. Well then again, you haven't really gone into a hotel. You usually go on trips on the WABAC. Well, I'm glad you like it. Its not to big and not to small, just like Helan. WAIT... WHY DID I SAY THAT? Maybe cause she is not tall but not to short? Wait.. Is Helan here? Amm... I am going to shower now so... Yeah...

Sherman: O... Kay Mr. Somebody I used to know...

Sherman's thoughts: Mr. Peabody is acting strange. Kinda like.. Penny when see is sleep talking.. Its so cute and... Wait, why am i thinking of Penny? Oh no..

Sherman: THIS HOTEL IS HAUNTED ! MR. PEABODY, THIS HOTEL IS HAUNTED! WE ARE GONNA DIE! MR. PEABODY HURRY!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, what are you talking about? This place isn't haunted. I think you play too much Five Nights At Freddy's Sherman.

Sherman: Wait... How do you know that game?

Mr. Peabody: I might have played it on your computer while your at school...

Sherman: WHAT!? No wonder all my games high score is higher!

*BANG BANG* "ITS ME"

Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Ah...

Mr. Peabody: I will open the door.

Mr. Peabody opens the door and...

The duo: AH... ITS FREDDY!

Sherman: Mr. Peabody! HIT HIM!

Mr. Peabody: Okay!

He hits him. And...

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT"

.

**Lol. Now whats gonna happen to them? They encountered Freddy? Check out the game yourself on youtube. Thx for reading and keep those suggestions coming. This maybe the longest area they will be in. You can also choose what happens next. Bye.**


End file.
